You're Just Like Us
by selfmadewriter
Summary: Sleeping rough on the streets around Po Town seemed like a good idea at first; nobody dared come close to the base of Team Skull. But when the team itself decide to meddle with the young man living outside their concrete guarded town, who will be there to save them? Do they need saving?


The coldness had felt mild to begin with, the streets full of pitying strangers who were more than happy to throw a few coins in my direction. But the longer I had been out on the streets, the more the cold began to affect me, and the harsh bite of the winter wind easily tore through my tattered clothes, numbing my face and leaving my limbs in a constant state of frozen pain. I am almost tempted to put my hat back on my head, but the hope of hearing the jingle of a stranger parting with spare change was enough to keep me from wearing the worn hat. I knew that today would be no different than any other; instead of money I would receive averted gazes and grumblings of me being a nuisance as the passers by tried to avoid someone in such a desperately pathetic state as mine. To be fair, some people did try to at least look sympathetic, but I could easily see through their facade to the disgust lying underneath.

Time passed by so slowly in the darkness of winter, but it must have been at least two months since I had left 'home'. Yes, it was miserable out here but compared to back in that house, being on the streets was extremely peaceful. Nobody bothered with me apart from a few wild gumshoos, and all they were interested in was whether there were any rattata nearby. The streets of Ula'ula were a safe haven, and even more so where I had set up camp. I sighed heavily when a drop of rain landed on my face, swiping it away and hastily moving to shelter under a nearby tree. I was still within sight of the old police officer's place, so I knew I wouldn't be bothered. A meowth watched me from the window, its head tilted to the side curiously before it leapt down from the windowsill and vanished from sight. Before I could even begin to wonder what it was up to, the grey cat scampered over to me through the downpour, a cloth bag held in its jaws.

"Hey... What are you doing out here in this weather? You don't want to get your nice fur all ruined now, do you?" I held my hand out towards it, the corners of my lips turning up when it rubbed it's soft face against me. "I don't want you to to go back looking like a drowned rattata, I don't think officer Nanu would like me very much if that happened."

The meowth dropped the cloth bag onto my lap before climbing into my hat that lay on the only dry patch of the ground, curling up inside the battered material quite happily. It stared up at me, waiting for me to open the bag that it had delivered. Inside was a selection of berries and a carefully packaged malasada.

"Thank you..." I reached over and scratched the proud cat behind its ears, chuckling when it began to purr. "You didn't have to share your food with me. Thank you." I grabbed a handful of the berries, eating one of them and wincing when my stomach responded with a loud growl. Glancing around to make sure that there was no one watching me close by, I began shovelling the berries into my mouth, relishing in the explosion of flavours that burst onto my tongue with every bite. My stomach rumbled appreciatively with every one I consumed, but I knew I had to ration them. Reluctantly, I closed the bag, hiding it behind my back. I reached out to pet the meowth again in thanks but all I found was grass. A pained yelp caused me to look up and I immediately leapt to my feet.

"Oi! Give me that meowth back now! It's not yours!" I raced after the two thugs who were trying to avoid the sharp claws and teeth of the pokemon as they ran with it, pulling my hat over its eyes to disorientate the poor creature.

"Last I checked it wasn't yours either, so shut it!" One of them thrust the furious meowth into his accomplices arms, sniggering. "I thought you'd be more worried about the food this pokemon just gave you, but I guess that was never yours to begin with either."

I whirled around in time to see another thug snatching up the cloth bag and sprinting past me, his eyes shining with mischief. "Hey! Give that back!" I chased after them, but realisation hit me in the gut and my legs refused to follow them. They were members of that... Team. The team of crooks that were known throughout the islands of Alola for being nothing but thieves and troublemakers, made up of only the very lowest of the lows. He had always said that I belonged with them, the worthless nobodies that everybody despised. The failures and disappointments, the ones that were never destined for anything other than a life of misfortune if they were lucky. I completely fit his description of them, and I supposed since living out here I did even more, but I was nothing like them. I wasn't a thief.. I wouldn't steal a homeless person's food and companion. I was not like them and I did not belong with them.

"What's the matter? Too scared to come and play with the big boys?" The grunt leaned against the towering concrete wall that shielded the rest of Ula'ula from Po town, and I could tell that beneath his mask he was smirking. "Such a shame that you aren't even brave enough to come get even this stinky hat back." He chuckled, nudging the other grunts as he dangled the hat in front of my face, taunting me with it.

"If you know what is best for you, you will give that back to me this instant." I narrowed my eyes at him, squaring out my shoulders to try to make myself look taller. I could feel their eyes burning in to me, scanning my body up and down as I clenched my fists at my sides, desperate to hide the fear that coursed through my veins. "Give me my hat back now or I won't be held accountable for my actions."

"Is this supposed to be you being threatening? 'Cause it ain't working." One of the grunts snatched the hat from their friend, slowly pulling at the frayed edges. "I don't know why you would want this anyway, it's falling to pieces-"

He yanked at a loose strand, ripping a hole in my hat and before I knew it my fist connected with his jaw with a sickening crunch, sending him tumbling to the ground. A deep pain shot up my arm on impact and I cradled my fist close to my chest, grimacing. "There. Was that threatening enough for you?" I hissed through gritted teeth, leaning down to swipe my hat from the wailing grunt before turning to glare at the others. "Give me my food back or I promise you'll end up just like your friend!"

They were completely silent , their eyes not quite focused on me. They were looking at something behind me. A feeling of dread washed over me but I hesitantly turned around, a loud gasp escaping my lips as a deep pink smog hit my face. I collapsed to the floor, straining to keep my eyes open against the unbearably heavy feeling. I couldn't move at all, and I could barely see through the tears that the toxic mist had brought to my eyes. I could feel my heart rate slowing, every beat seeming stronger than the last. I struggled fruitlessly, desperately trying to stay awake but there was nothing I could do. Before I gave in to the heaviness I heard the gentle voice of a woman.

"Nobody hurts my idiot siblings apart from me. Bring them to the Boss."

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys! Please let me know what you thought of this in the reviews! I'm really hoping that you like it because I would love to continue and make this a fic of many chapters! I mean, the big bad boss isn't even in it yet ;P Thank you for reading!**


End file.
